


Rinse

by WildKitte



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Sometimes it felt like he went completely numb and heartless. On the job, he felt nothing – he was no one, he was here to do the job. Sometimes, it felt like he wasn’t even a man anymore, just an extension of his sword, sharp angles and deadly blade instead of bones and skin and blood.*Yamamoto comes home and unwinds.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Rinse

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching KHR with bff and my old OTP just stabbed me in the pancreas so uh, here we are. Lightly edited, set somewhere in the future where they are already deep in the Vongola business.

Yamamoto unlocked the door and let himself in to the dark apartment.

The hallway greeted him with the familiar scent of home, and Yamamoto paused for a moment to kick off his shoes at the genkan before turning to turn on the security device on the wall. Giannini’s best, it would alert them of any possible intruders before they could even break in. It would be good to be on the cautious side – Yamamoto knew exactly how easy it was to slip into an apartment unnoticed, and leave without making a single sound, just a river of red after him.

He shed his suit jacket on the floor (knowing he’d be yelled at for it tomorrow) and then settled his sword on the living room sofa (he’d get yelled at for this, too).

He stopped by the bedroom and peered in.

There was a sleeping figure tucked in the bed. Yamamoto stood at the entrance for a moment, eyes adjusting to the dark, enough to make out tufts of silver hair.

Some sort of cool relief flooded his body like a smooth ocean wave. He was home. He let out a deep, relieved breath.

From underneath the covers came a low mumble:

“You better shower before you get in bed.”

Yamamoto laughed. “Yes, yes. I’ll come soon.”

“Mmh,” Gokudera hummed. “I might fall asleep.

“That’s okay.”

The shower was refreshing – cool water washed off the sweat and dried blood on his skin.

Sometimes it felt like he went completely numb and heartless. On the job, he felt nothing – he was no one, he was here to do the job. Sometimes, it felt like he wasn’t even a man anymore, just an extension of his sword, sharp angles and deadly blade instead of bones and skin and blood. Just raw nerve endings, pure instinct, humanity forgotten somewhere deep in his memories.

He made sure to wash quick, avoiding the touch of his own skin, oversensitive and overwhelmed at the same time.

Stepping out, he caught his reflection. Even through the light mist he could see it – a frown still didn’t suit him. It looked off on his face, like someone he didn’t know, couldn’t recognise. Scars mapped his body; left by people he had already forgotten. The steely look in his eyes was unfamiliar, hostile. He felt a little bit beside himself, his body feeling too big and far away at the same time. A body going through the motions, without any real intent or presence.

Well. There was nothing like coming home to bring him back to himself.

Sneaking back to the bedroom, Gokudera was still awake. He sighed sleepily and made way as Yamamoto shed his clothes on the floor until he was left with his underwear and climbed in to spoon with him.

Gokudera’s back was warm against his chest. His hold was lax enough to allow Gokudera to turn around in his arms, to press a sloppy kiss on his chin, and then to the corner of his mouth.

“Welcome home,” he mumbled against Yamamoto’s skin and Yamamoto hummed back, catching Gokudera’s lips in a lazy kiss.

When they pulled apart, Yamamoto watched him, memorizing his features mechanically with precision. This could be gone at a moment’s notice – a slip-up on the job, a lucky shot from behind, open wounds pulsing blood into soft and rumpled sheets. The images flashed in his head unprompted, unwelcomed and yet insistent; blood on the bedsheets, blood on the floor, sprays all the way from the walls to the ceiling from the force of the strike – not his best work but in the end, it was revenge, it was a warning. No room for empathy, but still his hands were shaking against Gokudera’s skin; trying to hold on, to anchor himself in place, come back to home from this endless dream.

How fragile was human body, how quickly light could go out in those green eyes, glazed over and unseeing, how quickly a body bled out, pulsing steadily into nothing.

“Alright.” The voice startled him, and Yamamoto blinked at Gokudera, now frowning blearily at him.

Gokudera tapped him on the shoulder and with that cue pressed Yamamoto on his back, and then leaned above him. “Work mode off.” He leaned down to press a kiss on Yamamoto’s forehead.

With the touch of his lips a calm washed over Yamamoto’s body. Feeling tingled back to his fingertips; the very real sensation of sheets under his back, of Gokudera’s hands on him, the warmth of a living body, a steady heartbeat pulsing over his.

He was home now – no more threatening shadows or foes waiting in the dark. Just Gokudera, his home hearth, free from harm and safe.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He could feel Gokudera sweeping his thumb over his cheekbone and then the shell of his ear, a comforting, soothing touch, and then there was rustling as Gokudera settled down on his chest, head tucked under Yamamoto’s chin, and tangled his limbs around him like an octopus.

“There,” he mumbled in Yamamoto’s chest, his breath warm on Yamamoto’s skin. Yamamoto put his arms around him and squeezed lightly.

“Good night, Hayato.”

He let sleep wash over him like rain.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome <3
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> tumblr [@wildkitte](http://wildkitte.tumblr.com/)


End file.
